


This Is Not How I Imagined My Death

by spattergroit



Series: Save the Girl, Save the World [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spattergroit/pseuds/spattergroit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when your favorite girl gets snatched in the air by a demon? You rescue her, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not How I Imagined My Death

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [cassiopeiasara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/profile) for being the beta this fic definitely needed. It's much appreciated! Also - HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LESLIE JONES ❤

In a slightly less alarming situation, Abby would have paused this moment forever with a quick  flash of the camera.

But because this definitely was _not_ the moment, she was reaching into her purse for her tiny weapon instead to help at least disarm the ghost that had grabbed Patty in its clutches.

Or was this a demon? Either way, she couldn't tell. And then there was Erin, who had covered her mouth with both hands and eyes wide with shock. Or was it fright? But the best of it all, was Holtzmann literally stepping over the heads of several terrified students with her arms high in the air and fingers wiggling, just inches away from Patty's Louboutin heels.

And to think it all started like a normal day. Normal for a Ghostbuster, in any case.

 

-o-

 

They had reached the last leg of their Ghostbusters' Information Tour and Patty was their closer. They’d been traveling around in the Ecto-3 for two full weeks from campus to campus and despite the urges to kill each other, Patty never failed to slip or falter when it was time for her to speak about the history of buildings and where most ghosts liked to haunt when it was her turn to talk.

She always worked the crowds the best, with jokes and her big bright smile. And Holtz couldn't help but watch her with a grin on her face. It did not go unnoticed by Erin and Abby other.

"Stare harder," Abby leaned forward next to Holtzmann and rested her arm over the chair in front of her, "you'll go blind."

"Yes, isn't that what they say if you stare in the sun too long?" Erin asked with her eyes squinted and her hand over her eyes pretending like she was shielding her vision from the sun.

Holtzmann looked at the both of them, sitting in the middle with a grin on her face.

"If you're implying what I think you're implying, I happily accept it. Now be quiet so I can hear the rest of the interview."

"I'm pretty sure Patty has said the same thing each and every time," Abby nodded her head, watching Patty, too.

"Does Patty know about your crush on her?" Erin asked. "You realize that [punching a guy in the face](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7909414) is not the only way to go about expressing your love."

"Well, today it is!" Holtzmann argued back jovially and a few people sitting a few seats ahead of them looked back at the three of them. When they saw who it was, startled gasps and noises of admiration immediately followed.

On the stage, Patty's eyes drifted up to the very back of the lecture hall and she pointed up to the three women sitting at the top, "And really, I don't know where I'd be without those ladies up there."

The crowd clapped and turned to find Holtzmann, Abby, and Erin all waving awkwardly. The claps only grew louder with a few 'whoops' thrown in there.

"So, Patty," her _interviewer_ , who was basically just a professor but one of the _most_ prominent history professors at the campus, leaned forward, with his eyes narrowed making his already beady eyes even tighter, "what are the secrets of Calibus Hall?"

Patty knew the question was coming. She'd been expecting it. Every single professor, news anchor, and local radio DJ had asked her that question each and every time on this tour. So, she crossed one leg over the other, fixed her blazer like she was preparing her dissertation (at this point she could write one on just touring alone), and cleared her throat.

"So the story for Calibus Hall is that before this became a place for education, it was once a worshiping hall for a cult."

The crowd ooh'd and Patty only smiled. Her hands flared out and she uncrossed her legs to lean forward, "Now apparently, this group of cult members prayed to a creature that was half dragon and half serpent. The thing was so ugly, I don't even wanna show y'all a picture. They named it Serpentulus, which is super crazy but there you have it. Supposedly, Serpentulus liked virgin sacrifices. At this point, it seems like everyone in history was trying to take out virgins."

Patty waved her hand dismissively and the crowd laughed.

There was the sound of crashing in the background that happened for just a fraction of a second and the lecture hall grew quiet. Patty looked over her shoulder for a brief moment and then turned back to Professor Jones and winked, "Maybe that's Serpentulus and we pissed him off because we're talking about him behind his back."

They all laughed harder and Patty joined them.

Holtzmann's grin was a mile wide. Her glasses dangled carelessly from one ear while she watched Patty kill the crowd so completely effortlessly.

The sound that came from behind the building sounded like something was making a path directly for the hall. Holtzmann sat up slowly and turned to look at Abby and Erin, who were arguing about where they would eat after this lecture. They had been stuck here talking all day and eating snack cakes. This was bound to happen.

"Guys, something's happening!"

Erin and Abby were now slapping each other's hands at this point.

"GUYS!" Holtzmann pointed towards the stage. She could see slight terror on Patty's face and that meant that she knew something was happening, too.

Erin and Abby stopped and turned to look at the stage.

"Patty!" Erin whispered loudly. She cupped her mouth with her hands and proceeded to whisper scream for Patty's attention again.

Holtzmann and Abby watched her for a moment and then shouted loudly, "PATTY, GET OFF THE STAGE!"

Patty's head snapped in their direction and the moment she looked at them, there was a loud explosion of bricks and wall behind her. She looked over her shoulder and let out her loudest yell at the sight of a ghastly demon flying towards her.

“Oh you are a nasty looking thing!” Her eyes raked over the scales and talons. She stood up slowly, hoping it wouldn’t see her but those yellow eyes darted in her direction and she knew it was much too late. With teeth as sharp as knives and the size of giant blades, Patty knew this was not time to stand and stare in terror.

She pushed Professor Jones out of the way and stood to run but two talons latched on to her black blazer and lifted her in the air with ease.

"PATTY!" Holtzmann shouted, jumping up.

"Oh, Holtzmann, I am so glad we brought this along!" Abby reached down into her large handbag and pulled out the personalized proton gun Holtzmann made for her. Erin reached into her purse and pulled out a similar small gun. And Holtzmann... well, Holtzmann saw Patty being taken away, stood up and dangerously jumped from chair to chair over the heads of students trying to get to Patty before that ...thing took her to god only knows where.

She stepped on one chair and then the other, the remaining students still in their chairs ducked as Holtzmann's oxfords stepped over their heads. She wasn't a very tall woman but that didn’t stop her from at least thinking she was and since Patty's legs were so long, that did put them at a slight advantage.

Holtzmann's arms raised high above her head and she wriggled her fingers.

"I got ya', Patty Cakes! I got ya!"

"You better have me, Holtzy, because I'm gonna kill this damn thing if I die!" Holtzmann's hands stretched as high as they could and wrapped around Patty's ankles. She lost one heel along the way and did not hesitate to announce her frustration at the one lost Louboutin.

Holtzmann didn't know what the hell a Louboutin was but she promised Patty they would get another because she would be, you know, alive.

Her grip on Patty's ankles was locked tight, so tight that Patty had let out a sound of pain but that could have been the grip the Serpentulus had on her shoulders, too.

A bright beam of red came from behind them and it was Erin pointing her proton gun up towards the demon. Abby's gun immediately followed and the monster made a sound of protest, the grip on Patty slipping and soon, he'd let go.

What neither woman had considered, since they were more concerned about being released from the Serpentulus was the fall on the way down. It wasn't too high up, thanks to Holtzmann's ridiculous act of bravery but it was high enough that once they hit that ground it was going to hurt like a son of a bitch.

Suddenly, a lost Louboutin heel didn't seem like such a problem at all.

"Oh, shit!" Patty shouted the moment the Serpentulus released the grip on her and she and Holtzmann both began to fall to whatever demise awaited them on the ground. It almost seemed to happen in slow motion.

"This is not how I imagined my death!" Holtzmann shouted, releasing Patty's ankles and arms flailing as she fell. Patty followed, turning sideways because gravity could be a complete asshole.

"Me either!" She shouted in reply but soon they'd both hit the ground, landing side by side.

Oh, the pain was immediate but they were alive. Maybe there was a broken bone or two but they were alive.

"Patty! Holtz!" Erin shouted and both her and Abby were running towards them.

"I'm pretty sure I'm fucking dead," Patty groaned, staring up at the ceiling, one shoe intact and the other somewhere she didn't even care to know at this current moment.

Holtzmann propped up on her good elbow because she was pretty sure she'd broken her arm and reached over to cup the side of Patty's face, stroking her chin with her thumb.

"Nope, still alive," she smiled at her. "And wow, what moisturizer do you use because your face is softer than a baby's ass?"

"Holtz, is this really the time?" Patty croaked.

"It's always the time, beautiful." Holtz's good elbow could no longer prop her up and she fell on her back and smiled. Patty couldn't even help it, she was smiling at Holtzmann now, too.

"What did I tell you? Save the girl, save the..." the pain grew worse and Holtzmann blacked out. Patty looked over at her and shouted or more like whimpered her name and soon she was out like a light, too.

When they both woke up they were in the hospital Erin and Abby stood in their uniforms with Abby holding on to the steaming ghost trap.

"We've been all over Ann Arbor trying to find a snake dragon," Abby lamented but also looking very proud, "and we caught him!"

"Thank goodness for medical insurance," Erin said with a smile.

"Broken leg," she pointed to Patty.

"Broken arm," she pointed to Holtzmann.

"When you think about it, it's kinda' cute." Abby smiled. "I mean, you broke your joints together and you know, how often does that happen?"

"Hopefully never again," Patty whispered.

But Holtzmann was pretty sure if this was ever to happen again, she had only wanted it to be with Patty.


End file.
